


Confessions

by Kinniekiki



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/Kinniekiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has been ignoring Frank for several days it's been driving Frank nuts not knowing why his own bestfriend was ignoring him, now that the guys are on holiday after a long exhausted tour they both find themselves alone together.<br/>Will Frank finally ask Gerard what's going on?<br/>and if he does will it go down well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

It was a Sunday after noon and the guys decided to go out for drinks tonight, it was getting boring in here, We are currently on holiday after a long tour and decided to rent a house for a couple of days, but being stuck in here for almost a week we were all getting pissed at the fact we are on holiday and yet we haven’t done anything just sit on our asses all day drinking and smoking. We all agreed to go out and have some fun, until Gerard decided to stay behind, he said he wasn’t feeling up to it and that he felt a bit sick. Lately he has been acting weird around me, every time I try to talk to him he always cut me off saying that he had a head ache, or he’s tired and now that I have the chance I am going to take it and see what the fuck is going on in his head, I thought we were best friends, he’s suppose to share what is bothering him with me right? Isn’t that what best friends do?.  
The guys went out and I was currently in the kitchen, as I heard the door close I made my way to the living where Gerard was sitting on the couch watching T.V, I sat next to him.  
“Hey Gerard” I said smiling, with a beer in my hand.  
“Hey Frank” he said still looking at the t.v it’s utterly pissing me off I didn’t do anything to him to treat me like this I always respected him and… loved him.  
“So, is everything okay?” I asked looking at him, all he did was shrug and simply reply “Yea” still not taking his god damned eyes off the tv, it’s not like it’s interesting fucking all they show now a days a little bit of show then a bunch of whiny commercials it's like a battle of commercials on every channel and show.  
I can feel my low temper getting the best of me , why the fuck is he being such a fucking bitch?! If he were a girl I would he’s on his period but for fuck sake I’m fucking sure he’s not!.  
I snatched the remote from off the coffee table and switched the tv off, I will demand a human conversation with him.  
He looked at me and I quickly realized he looked like shit!, his hair was mess, his eyes were red with bags underneath them and his cheeks had tear stains on them, holy fuck!  
“Gee please talk to me what’s wrong?” I pleaded putting my beer down on the coffee table and taking his hand in mine. He shook his head his hair flowing everywhere around his face and bit his lips.  
“Come on Gee, you know me I won’t judge you what happened I’m not stupid” I said softly to him getting closer, I feel his hand tense a bit and then it started to relax again. What? I think I am actually the problem? Did I sleep walk or something and tried to kill him?! It sure made it feel like I did.  
“Please Frankie just leave me alone, I cannot deal with you right now…..not ever” he whispered the last bit, what the fuck is he on about, that’s it, I feel blood rush to my head and I am about to explode!  
“You know what Gee, FUCK YOU. I thought you were my fucking friend and you pull this shit on me?! All I am trying to do is fucking help you, and after days ignoring me, you had finally pushed the buttons Gerard! You want to be left alone? Fine I’ll fucking leave you alone you fucker.” I yelled at him getting up and started to walk away, he quickly stood up and grabbed my hand and turned me around.  
“Please Frankie, please don’t hurt me anymore, I cannot take the emotional pain I am going through I wish I could tell you but I can’t it would destroy me, us” he pleaded, his cheeks wet with tears.  
“Well guess what princess your bitchy ass attitude is ruining ‘Us’, it’s like I don’t know you anymore! Where is that Gerard that used to hang out with me, drink beer, get fucking drunk with me, what happened to you?, and what the fuck do you mean by me hurting you anymore?! How have I been hurting you huh ? when all I am trying to do is help you get through this shit but you just closed up on me!” he started to cry more by the end of that sentence, he is fucking crying like a little kid!  
“I’m sorry Frank! I let my feelings get in the way, please Frankie don’t hate me, d-d-don’t hate m-me” he said his crying was intense. I feel like shit now for snapping at him like that I quickly grabbed him and pulled him a hug, his face pressed against my neck I could feel him sobbing and withering.  
“I’m not going to hate you Gee, I never did and never will, all I want to know is why are you acting like this towards me what have I done ?” he shook his head and pulled away his face only inches away from mine, I feel my heart miss a beat as I looked deeply in his red swelled eyes, it’s killing me.  
“It’s not you Frankie, it’s me” he said his voice cracking up at the end.  
“Gee, you’re killing me here, just spit out what is wrong let me help you” I whispered as I slowly cupped his cheek.  
“I….I love you Frank, I know that you don’t but please don’t hate me, I’ve been avoiding you cause I always get nervous around you thinking I’ll do something stupid, I cannot control myself I always liked you Frankie and when you came over to me on staged and kissed that’s when I felt alive, I always waited eagerly for that moment, that little precious seconds to feel your lips onto mine. I never wanted them to end, I know it’s just for the show, It was suppose to be that way right? But my feelings got in the way Frankie I’m sorry, just please don’t hate me” he said, I can see him break inside. I quickly pulled his face towards mine and our lips collided, at first I could feel him tense up but then he slid his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, I pulled away breathing heavily.  
“You’re so stupid Gee” I laughed planting little kisses on his lips. “Why do you think I kissed you on stage? It wasn’t for show, I feel the same way too, always did I always waiting for the shows to make my move cause I thought it was just a show for you” I said again pulling him into a more heated kiss, I cannot believe this, I can feel fucking butterflies in my stomach as we kissed, I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip and he quickly parted them letting me slide my tongue in, our tongue’s rolled up against each one and other.  
I laid him down on the couch, our tongues never tearing away from each other, he pulled away and quickly started to kiss down my jaw, as he reached my neck he started sucking and softly biting on my neck sending me to heaven as I bucked my hips down brushing my hard bulge that formed between my leg brush against his. We both moaned as the friction from both our bulge rubbed against one and other sending waves of pleasure up our bodies, my hand vacated his hips and slowly made it’s way on top his bulge slowly cupping, he bucks his hips to my hand, letting out a gasp.  
“Frankie, Please” he begged into my neck, I smiled a bit as I always dreamed about this moment and how it would be, I kept cupping his bulge looking down at his beautiful face that is now the color of an apple, he kept bucking up his hips.  
“Frankie, Please what?” I teased.  
“It hurt, m- i-t hurts ah “ he moaned out my own cock twitching painfully in my own skinny jeans, I can already feel how hard he underneath the fabric, and I know it’s hurting him, I slid my hand inside his jeans and boxers, grabbing his cock I gently start to stroke him, my thumb slowly circling around the head and slit he gasps and bucks again into my hand leaning down sucking on his neck, honestly I’ve done this before, I always knew I’m bi, so this isn’t my first to be with a guy, but I can sure tell that Gerard is a first and I am going to make sure he never forgets it. As my hand worked on his cock I motioned for him to take off his shirt, which he did in only a second panting underneath me, I slowly trailed my kisses down his milky white chest taking his right nipple into my mouth sucking a biting on it gently while my other hand which was un occupied started to undo his belt, his moaning increased and I could feel his cock hard as a rock in my hand, the vein pumping his slit leaking pre cum knowing he’s close to explode, I quickly let go of his cock and he whined at the loss of pleasure. I chuckled a bit as he pouted his bottom lip at me, his eyes full of lust.  
“Don’t worry Gee, I’m going to make you feel so good, So.God.Damned.Good” I said as I quickly kissed down his chest, reaching to his naval. I quickly undid his jeans and pulled them off along his boxers making his cock spring out in front, and damn it looked exactly as I imagined it. Thick and big. I looked up from my eyelashes and see him blush more, I smirked at him, his cock resting on his pubic area which he shaves too BONUS, I slowly ran my tongue up the underside of his cock all the way up to the slit, circling around it gathering his pre cum around my tongue, I tasted him and damn did he taste as good as I imagined but more since it’s reality. I kept teasing him my tongue hearing him moan, gasp and begging. His body shaking from the amount of teasing.  
“Fuck Frankie, you’re going to kill me!” he said and I couldn’t help but smirk more, I started to suck on his tip, swirling my tongue around it, and dipping it in to the slit, gaining a bonus moan which made him sound like a whore, I slowly sucked down all the way down to his pubic area , sucking harder but keeping a slow phase as I started to bop my head up and down his length hitting the back of my throat as I went down. I couldn’t stand my own cock, trapped in my jeans while I was working my tongue round Gerard’s cock I quickly undid my own jeans sliding them all the way to my knees following my boxers, I grabbed hold of my hard leaking aching cock, and slowly stroked myself, maoning into Gerard’s cock as I circled my finger around my slit, Gerard bucked his hips up sending his cock all the way into my mouth with a slam, slamming against my throat groaning which made him buck even more, jesus Christ.  
“Frank…F-rankie. S-stop I’m close, wan-t yo-u i-n me!” he moaned I quickly retreated away from his cock before planting a soft kiss on the tip I may be stupid to ask his this but I did anyway.  
“Is this your first?” I asked him to see how careful I need to be.  
“Well, sort of I do finger myself though, especially after having some wet dreams about you fucking me senseless” he said and I couldn’t help but smile, he’s still a virgin and I am going to be the one to take it away from him fuck yeah! I sucked on my fingers before sliding one into him, he moaned as my finger worked it’s way inside him, I can feel he’s stretched enough to take a second finger and I add another finger, fucking him with my fingers and damn does he feel good, and that’s only around my fingers can’t wait to see how my cock will fit. He moans out the sluttiest moan I had ever heard in my life, and I did the same thing with my fingers, making him moan again, his cock springing up, spilling pre cum all over his naval area BINGO! Found his spot. I slid my fingers out and spat on my own hand and jerked myself off a little bit, getting myself ready.  
“Come on Frankie please” he begs again  
I nod at him even though he eyes are shut tightly and lined my cock up against his pucker. “Ready?” I asked he nodded quickly and I pushed against his tight pucker, a moan escaping my lips as I felt the heat around my cock, I kept pushing Gerard, lets out a groan and then a moan after wards. As I was fully inside him, his warmth around my cock, I see him nod and I pull out and slam back inside him, both of us moaning and panting out bodies filled with sweat we picked up a rhythm. I kept slamming into him my balls hitting against his ass cheeks trying to angel to hit his prostate and BINGO! He lets out another slutty moan one after the other as I kept hitting his spot over and over again.  
“Come on baby, cum for me” I said quickly taking his cock in my hand and stroking him with the same speed I am going, he kept moaning and I could feel his muscles wrapping against my cock as his body starts to shiver underneath me.  
“F-F-FRANK I’-m I-m” he screamed as his muscles clenched around my cock, his body spassing losing control from the intense orgasm as ropes of cum flow on his chest, I kept thrusting into him soon following my own orgasm, exploding inside of him. I lose my breath, lose control my hands giving in making me fall ontop of his chest, my cock still milking away filling him up.  
Our breathing is still fast and deep as I slid my softening cock out of him and collapsed back ontop of him, he quickly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my for head  
“I love you so much Frankie” he said.  
“I love you too Gee, much more then you think” I replied.  
As we regained our strength back we got cleaned up sharing another hot make out session in the shower as we showered he held me close to him, he looks so much relieved now.  
“Thank you” he simply said and went back to kiss me, Not wanting him to let go I kissed him back as from kissing led to another hot shower sex.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One shot thats all ^^ hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
